DE 195 11 642 A1 discloses an upper MacPherson strut step bearing for wheel suspensions in a motor vehicle, which comprises a metallic housing with a pot-shaped vertical section, a rubber buffer arranged in the housing, and a support piece, which can be connected to a shock absorber and protrudes into the rubber buffer rigidly connected to it with radially extending projections, wherein a radially directed housing flange forms an abutment for an annular spring buffer made of an elastomeric material, e.g., rubber, against which the top end of a coil spring of the MacPherson strut surrounding the shock absorber is supported. A cover plate of the housing, which covers the rubber buffer on its top side, can be fastened to a component of the vehicle body. The cover plate has a jacket ring, which projects downward beyond the spring buffer when viewed in the axial direction. A collar edge radially guiding the shock absorber is located on the underside of the housing. To optimize the action and the manufacture of such a MacPherson strut, the metallic housing is formed from sheet metal in one piece with the collar edge provided on its underside and is connected with the cover plate.
The height of the spring buffer, which increases in the circumferential direction and is predetermined at the design stage by the slope angle of the coil spring, leads to a rigidity of the spring buffer that decreases when viewed in this circumferential direction. This results in the loaded state in an increase in the spring deflection of the spring buffer in the circumferential direction, which causes a lateral sloping of the coil spring. To keep this lateral sloping of the spring buffer as small as possible, the spring buffer in the prior-art designs must consist of an elastomeric material of high hardness, which permits only small spring deflections and therefore also causes only a slight lateral sloping. This counteracts the requirements in terms of a high suspension comfort, for which purpose the elastomer should rather be made soft.